leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Icicle Spear (move)
| accuracy=100 | bdesc=??? | gen=III | category=Beauty | appeal=2 | jam=1 | cdesc=Startles Pokémon that made a same-type appeal. | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. | category6=Beautiful | appeal6=1 | jam6=0 | cdesc6=Effectiveness varies depending on when it is used. | pokefordex=Icicle%20Spear | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=yes | flag8=no | sound=no | target=anyadjacent| footnotes= }} Icicle Spear (Japanese: つららばり Icicle Needle) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation V, it was the signature move of . Effect Generation III Icicle Spear inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 30. Each strike made has an equal chance to be a critical hit. Icicle Spear may continue attacking after breaking a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. If the user is holding a King's Rock, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Icicle Spear can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using Icicle Spear unless it misses. Due to being now classified as a physical move, Icicle Spear is affected by instead of Mirror Coat. If the user is holding a Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V Icicle Spear's base power increased from 10 to 25. There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of ~79.2. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. Description |Attacks the foe by firing 2 to 5 icicles in a row.}} |Sharp icicles are fired at the foe. It strikes two to five times.}} |Attacks target by firing 2 to 5 icicles in a row.}} |The user launches sharp icicles at the foe. It strikes two to five times in a row.}} |The user launches sharp icicles at the target. It strikes two to five times in a row.}} |The user launches sharp icicles at the target two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |13|13|13|13|STAB=}} By Special move Generation V - |STAB=}} - |STAB='}} Generation VII - Tapu Village |STAB='}} By Generation V |STAB='}} Generation VI |STAB='}} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move is completely unavailable in and and without trading, as no Pokémon can learn it without outside of . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冰錐 冰針 |zh_cmn=冰錐 / 冰锥 冰針 |nl=IJspegelspeer |fr=Stalagtite |de=Eisspeer |el=Παγολόγχη |id=Jarum Es |it=Gelolancia |ko=고드름침 Godoreum Chim |pt_br=Lança de Gelo |pt_eu=Arpão de Gelo Lança de Gelo |pl=Strzała Lodu |es_la=Arpón Carámbano (BW031) Lanza de Hielo (BW067) Carámbano (BW079-present) |es_eu=Carámbano |sr=Ledenice |vi=Kim Băng Băng Châm }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam de:Eisspeer es:Carámbano fr:Stalagtite it:Gelolancia ja:つららばり zh:冰锥（招式）